


Crimson Phenex

by AlphaDeltaArt



Series: Crimson Phenex [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDeltaArt/pseuds/AlphaDeltaArt
Summary: Rias Gremory is a Pure-Blooded Devil from the Underworld who currently resides in a place where humans roam, the pleasant country of Japan. She loves the human culture and even made Kuoh Town her territory but her wonderful days are threatened when she learns of her arranged marriage to fellow Pure-Blooded Devil, Riser Phenex. Will Rias put up her wall of defiance or will she succumb to the charms of the lecherous devil?
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Riser Phenex, Riser Phenex / Harem, Riser Phenex/Yubelluna
Series: Crimson Phenex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957417
Kudos: 28





	1. Rias Gremory's Introduction

This story begins with Rias and co capturing a Stray Devil. The next scene Rias attends Kuoh Academy whilst the students, boys and girls alike watch her from afar in awe.

We learn about who she is and her goals in life. She is very affectionate and along with Akeno are known as the Two Ladies of Kuoh. She loves Japan and its culture, so much so that she made Kuoh Town her territory and was even allowed to attend school in its vicinity. Her goal one day is to become a High-Class Devil who operates her main business in the town that she loves.

At some point Rias met up with the School Council President, Sona Sitri. The two of them are to graduate this term from school and Rias is in the process of preparing her Peerage for her first upcoming Rating Game through training. Back in the Occult Club Room, set in the old School Building, we learn more about who the characters are and how Rias helped them overcome their troubles. Kiba the knight accepted Holy Swords, Koneko accepted her Nekomata heritage and Akeno came to terms with her own Fallen Angel heritage. By accepting her Fallen Angel side she was able to accept her father and significantly, her views on men improved, which started with her Father, Baraqiel. Rias was even in the process or curing Gasper of his fear of socialising in a huge crowd.

On the night before The Rating Game, Raynare made her move. However, she targeted Saji, a Sacred Gear user. Sona tried her hardest to put up a fight with Raynare but she struggled and inevitably Rias and her team intervened. “I won’t allow anyone to run amok in my territory,” Rias said coolly and obliterates Raynare and her team like it was nothing. Naturally, this would lead to the Kuoh Treaty Accords when the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils met up to establish a peace system between the races.

Irina and Xenovia appear as well where the latter reincarnates as a devil and became Rias’ Knight. The Kokabiel incident happened too but Rias disposed of him no problem because in my version she is very strong and powerful and I would want to convey her imposing and majestic nature.

A little time-skip later and we’re now one week away from Rias’ and Akeno’s Graduation.

The Rating Game happened, Gasper improved his abilities and self-confidence, and by banding together they were able to beat Sona and her Peerage in Rias’ first ever Rating Game! Everyone’s confidence is really high and rightly so, Sirzechs congratulated Rias personally and expressed how proud he is of his young sister. She was not just the Heiress or the Crimson Ruin Princess, she was the one and only Rias Gremory.

The whole Underworld was watching her as she basked in her victory but little did she know that in time she will soon take notice of one of these Underworldly watchers that admire her from afar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning this was more like a theory explaining how Riser and Rias could get together rather than a story, I was more focused on drawing the pictures and matching the timeline theories that went with certain pictures. This became difficult and time-consuming so instead decided to focus more on the theory which somehow transformed into a mini story. I will draw the pictures to go with the narrative if and when necessary.^^


	2. Rias and Akeno's Graduation

Rias and Akeno received the biggest cheers as they took to the stage to get their much earned scrolls. They have officially graduated as high school students of Kuoh Academy.

A surprise party was held for them when Venelana, Rias’ mother, invited the two beautiful ladies back into the Gremory Mansion. Rias was surprised and embarrassed, especially when they showed highlight reels of her childhood all the way to her adulthood. Akeno was in her full “ufufufu” mode when suddenly a photo of her was shown when she was small, and she too became embarrassed.

The party was large but Rias managed to work the room, speaking to Sona, Seekvaira, Serafall, her family, her peerage and so on. As embarrassed as she was she did notice something peculiar. She wondered why the devils would gather together to celebrate what they would consider ‘measly’ in their eyes as this is essentially an achievement by human standards. No Devil embraced human culture like she did so why throw such a flamboyant party when they consider humans beneath them?

An hour or two later into the party and suddenly Zeoticus, Rias’ father, took the stage to make an important announcement. Rias was no doubt expecting him to humiliate her further and he did but not in the way she expected…

“Ladies and Gentleman thank you all for coming today to celebrate two households coming together and the engagement of my daughter Rias Gremory to Riser of the Phenex Family!”

He wouldn’t say it in quite those words but that’s the gist of it. Everyone clapped and cheered… well, not quite everyone.

“Mother! What is the meaning of this!?”

As you can imagine Rias is outraged, especially when important decisions such as this was being made without her consent. Venelana, the shrewd mature devil created this ruse as a way to get Rias to attend, otherwise she’d no show. Rias understood the importance of keeping Pure-Blood Devils from becoming extinct. 

The House of Gremory and the House of Phenex are among the clans who survived the brutal war and Pure-Blooded devils are in short supply. However, this was taking it too far! Venelana explained that whilst this has been arranged, it's not set in stone and Rias can ‘break off’ the engagement if she so desires. Rias is encouraged to at least get to know the Third Son of the Phenex family before she makes a ‘rash’ decision.

“What will you do Rias?” asked a concerned Akeno.

“…I’ll meet Riser, make pleasantries and leave.”

After collecting herself Rias once again worked the room seeking Riser. Throwing a tantrum would be unbecoming of the House of Gremory, she will just find him, judge him unworthy, and leave. Just then she bumped into a tall imposing man with two ladies hugging his arms at either side. She locked eyes with a pair of dark blue eyes with a unkempt blonde hair that flicked like flames from an everlasting burning torch. Accident or not, she found her destination.

“Hello, my Dear Rias.”

She found her fiancé, Riser Phenex.


	3. Riser's Invitation

Ever since she learned of her engagement, Rias struggled to make sense of her thoughts and emotions. No matter how much of a brilliant tactician she may be during the Rating Games or how highly academically gifted she was if there was one area she lacked experience, it was romance. In this new found situation Rias only had one agenda, flee. Meet some high class fried chicken and leave. 

However, just for those few brief moments, she was rendered speechless by this flamboyant devil whose healthy tanned skin and deep voice that could hypnotise its prey on the spot. Despite wearing his superior smirk like a mask of honour and having blonde hair that resembled the flames of a phoenix, Riser’s eyes stared at her passionately and hungrily, like she was the most delicious and precious meal. Rias felt her face grow warm under his intense gaze. Unsure how to react she broke off eye contract and stared at her glass of champagne. Usually her trusted Queen would chuckle at this point with her feminine charm but even she was on edge, Rias could tell that much.

“It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other.” The blonde man cooed in a deep voice, “And I must say, you’ve grown into a beautiful woman, Rias.”

“It has indeed been a long time, Riser, you’re looking well today.”

She recalled the time when she first met him, many years ago and much like this party it was set in a High Class Devil gathering. Back then he wore all sorts of flamboyant clothes like how a male peacock would flash his beautiful feathers to attract the opposite sex. Riser was always popular with the girls, even when he was young.

Who knows, perhaps that’s how he charmed the hearts of the two women by his side, that and his chorally clear voice that left all women weak at the knees. One had long purple hair and a maxi dress that showed off her enchanting figure and large bust (not as large as Akeno’s, though) and a powerful looking woman with a mask covering one half of her face. She recognised them to be Yubelluna, the Bomb Queen and Queen to Riser, and Isabela, Riser’s valiant rook. 

Although she only saw Riser a handful of times during his Rating Games, it was different seeing him up close. His presence was quite imposing. The power he exudes was not for show and the women at his side can’t help but to cling onto him for dear life. Despite their ‘precious man’ becoming engaged to another woman Rias would have expected some sort of hostility. It was in fact the opposite, if anything, they almost seemed welcoming. When Rias spoke of this to Riser he scoffed,

“You know what they say- once you get down with a Phenex, you’ll never leave their nest.” 

“…”

Rias couldn’t hide her embarrassment at such a horrendously corny line and pondered if he had practiced this saying just so he could use it for occasions like this. Even Akeno couldn’t restrain from flinching at this incredulous pick-up line. Unless his so called proclamations of mating with a Phenex was true? It must be true in some aspects as the married women in the Phenex family seem content and happy with their Phenex men. But then again there were far too many political marriages in the Underworld and polygamy was common among High Class Devils. It was hard to venture a guess and it wasn’t particularly important to Rias.

This charming little boy who flaunted his cloak of mutli-colours and broke women’s heart with his impeccable singing voice has transformed into a cocky exhibitionist. Yes, he is an exhibitionist in her eyes as he was practically flexing his pectorals and displaying his sharp collarbones on display for the whole world to see. It made Rias’ face flush with embarrassment and she didn’t know where to look.

“Oh yes,” Riser quipped, remembering something important. “Isabela.”

“Yes, Lord Riser.”

Rias cocked an eyebrow as Riser’s rook, Isabela, handed her King’s future bride two pearl white tickets. She looked inquisitively at the tickets that were handed to her. She was surprised! It was VIP tickets to a highly important Rating Game.

“T-this is-”

“Yes, my dear Ri, I want you in my corner as my special guest in the most important Rating Game of my life.”

“Y-yes, I can see that…”

It was a very complicated situation and not because of the sudden invitation but because of who was involved. Riser’s opponent was none other than Sairaorg Bael, Rias’ cousin.

Both competitors were supremely talented and experienced in these matches. Riser did lose one game but that one was political. Sairaorg on the other hand made it to the top with the courage and virality of a lion through hard work alone. To this day he remains undefeated. 

Normally she would cheer for her wonderful cousin but to refuse an invitation in this precarious situation from her future husband (it made her cringe when she thought of it like that) would be unwise and ill-mannered.

“Thank you for the invitation, Riser. I accept.”

“Thank you, my dear Rias, fare thee well.”

And he imparted by taking her outstretched hand and kissing it like a gentleman. Rias’ mind went blank by this outrageous gesture. After Riser left and Rias’ mind caught up with the recent events she suddenly remembered her arranged marriage and her disdain for the situation. It strangely disappeared when she made pleasantries with Riser and his two servants and he even feigned interest in her talking warmly about the human culture.

The new agenda and goal was created, at least in her mind. Attend the Rating Game, deem Riser unworthy and find a way to break up the engagement.

“Things have become complicated, haven’t they, President?”

“Indeed they have, Akeno. Indeed they have…”


	4. Each of Their Mornings

At six O’clock sharp the alarm goes off in a certain rental house, awakening a girl with deep crimson hair from her slumber. After turning off her alarm and stretching her limbs she brushes her teeth, eats breakfast with a warm herbal tea and puts on her red jacket and running pants.

Despite being the revered Devil of the Underworld the Crimson Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory, would still conform to the stands of humans and at seven O’clock she would leave her house and go running around Kuoh Town accompanied by the Priestess of Thunder, Akeno, who shares this same routine with her King.

This is a day in the life of Rias.

When she got back at 8 O’clock she came back with Akeno after a good workout and both dipped into the bath. Her beloved Queen offered to wash her back but Rias politely declined. Most of the time she would indulge in Akeno’s hospitality but today was not one of those times. When they both finished with their baths and felt more relaxed a knock came to the front door. Rias received a parcel in the form of a square box. This surprised the both of them, when was the last time they ordered anything online? However, it all became clear as soon as Rias opened the letter that came with the parcel…

“The nerve of him! To think he had the gall to send me _this_ of all things!”

Hanging up carefully on a hanger on the wardrobe door was a beautiful ivory corset dress that came with silk gloves, a silver tiara and a beautiful golden necklace with shoes that would make even a certain fairy tale character blush with envy. This was all designed for one thing, to celebrate something special with that special someone.

“Seriously, who does he think he is? And how did he know my exact measurements?”

“Ufufufu, he certainly is confident, isn’t he? Still, you don’t seem entirely displeased Rias.”

“…it’s a beautiful dress, I’ll credit him that much.”

As audacious as he was Rias could not fault him for his choice of dress and truth be told if she were to choose a man to marry, this was the kind of dress she had in mid. It was elegant and beautiful with the daring coquettish undertones that showed off her cleavage and narrow waist line that draped down her perky and round hips. The manner of receiving this dress though was a bit distasteful and despite building up her energy since this morning Rias suddenly felt languid by this “gift.”

Akeno took the moment to read Rias’ letter. Normally it would be bold and disrespectful in demon customs to read her King’s correspondence but as they were long time friends and Rias’ first Devil piece they shared all matters of information with each other.

_“To Ri,_

_Your letter last evening made my heart swim with utmost joy. I have many beautiful roses in my harem but you would make the perfect dozen when we wed! Your absence makes my heart ache but that ache only makes my love for you grow stronger and I thank you for being you! I have said this to a lot of my women so it may seem like words but I truly deeply madly mean it!_

_What is this anime you speak of? And what are these figurines? I do not know of the human customs but it does seem like a fun hobby to have._

_I hope to hear from you soon, My Princess_

_Your Future Husband,_

_Riser._

_Ps, As a token of my gratitude, here’s your engagement dress I want you to wear when you come to cheer me on at the Rating Game this weekend. I’ll be counting on your support!_

“…well?”

“What?”

“Are you going to wear this at the Rating Game?”

“Of course not! The last thing I want to do is stroke his ego!”

Riser’s playboy antics has been well documented at this point and it mostly comes out through his letters. Initially Rias was furious but gradually she had become used to his crude mannerisms and choice of wording and was even able to see past his façade.

“Besides-”

“Yes?”

“…I already spent the whole week preparing an outfit for this day, it would feel like my effort’s had been wasted if I choose to wear this thing now.”

“Indeed you have, Rias. You worked really hard for this special event, right?”

“R-right! I’ll show that playboy that it will take more than a few cheesy chat up lines to make my heart flutter!”

“Ufufu, do your best, Rias.”

Rias refused to bow down to Riser’s charms and had become somewhat defiant about this whole engagement affair, determined to find a way to break it off even though her mother stressed that this could be done at any time. And yet, as Akeno observed, despite Rias’ acts of defiance she had always and would continue to, respond to Riser’s letters.

*

In the Underworld the Sun was rising up in the sky to declare its morning welcome over the Phenex Mansion. Today was an important day for Riser. He was going to participate in the most important Rating Game in his entire life and to cope he had developed a ritual which settled his nerves for the competition ahead, a common practice which he shares with certain members of his peerage.

On mornings such as these, Riser receives sensual service from his Queen, Yubelluna, who is more than happy to satisfy his urges or calm his nerves before the days event. Granted this happened most days and the Third Son of the Phenex would share his bed with his beloved servants but times like these are a great excuse to indulge even further. These coping methods prove to be effective as Riser sunk his body into the mattress, shutting his eyes and enjoying the warmth of Yubelluna’s supple flesh.

The youngest son of the Phenex had it all planned out in his head. Sairaorg might be a pure-blooded devil and was said to be the strongest among the Rookie Devils but he was still no match for the immortal bird. Once he makes a fool out of him and wins today’s match he’s going to call his fiancée to the stage, get on one knee, and propose to her in front of everyone, making their ties official. It was going to be a grandiose that secured the future of the Pure Blooded Devils in the Underworld!

On the bedside cabinet was a small velveteen box. He reached across and opened it to reveal a golden circular band decorated with beautiful stones and diamonds with the Phenex symbol engraved onto it. It was the same ring that was worn by his Grandmother but entrusted to him by his Mother to give to his future wife-to-be.

Rias has never known the touch of man or experienced any kind of romance and will no doubt be completely swept off her feet by this grand gesture. Riser picked up the engagement ring and studied it in great detail as soft moans escaped the lips of the Bomb Queen which was music to the ears of the immortal bird. He always aims to please, even if he got more out of the deal.

“This will surely set her heart ablaze!”

As self-assured as his joke was, no one dared disagree with him. Riser then found himself clenching the thighs of his queen as she in turn dug her nails into his abs. Their bodies convulsed as the sound of hollow gasps and creaking of the bed filled the room, signalling the height of their simultaneous climax. Exhausted, the queen collapsed forward and rested her head into her king’s leather like pectorals.

Her king embraced her warmly as he turned his attention to his right arm which was stretched out wide and still holding onto his precious engagement box. His face then lifted into a large smirk. For now his right side was cold and lonely but soon, each time he wakes up, Rias will be there at his side, using his arm as a pillow as she sleeps soundly.

“Today will be the day I’ll never forgot.” He mused, breathing heavily.

_…I wonder if she likes her dress?_


	5. The Pre-Match Interview

Noon came and Rias was already settled into the VIP lounge of one of the biggest stadiums in the Underworld. Most of the guests here were either important members of the Underworld Committee or the family and friends of the Phenex and Bael clans.

As Rias was Riser’s special guest he gave her permission to bring two guests of her own so accompanying her were her Queen, Akeno and her Rook, Koneko. The latter was a Reincarnated Devil with appendages of a cat girl, a former Nekoshou who since making peace with herself and her sister was able to display her Nekomata heritage with pride. The cat girl opted to wear her Kuoh School Uniform, it was comfortable and familiar. She sat somewhere in the corner, happily munching on sweets like a chipmunk. Rias thought she looked adorable, but she didn’t have much time to capture the scenery as she was surrounded by Devils.

“Congratulations on your engagement, Miss Gremory! Now we of the Phenex have nothing to fear!”

“How does it feel to watch your fiancé fight your cousin? I bet you’re split right down the middle! But don’t worry, we know who you’re cheering for. Gwa-ha-ha!”

“Hey lady, if it doesn’t work out with Lord Phenex, how about you and I tangle? Heh, heh, heh.”

An exasperated sigh fell from Rias’ lips after being bombarded, her shoulders dropped with fatigue. She hadn’t even given her consent and yet it was seen as a given that she and Riser were to marry. She couldn’t exactly come out and deny it.

“Yes, I am most delighted and flattered he chose me as a potential marriage candidate!”

This was all she could muster with a beaming and somewhat forced smile, deflecting direct questions regarding their marriage. After the barrage of enthusiastic devils, they all eventually went their separate ways and Rias was able to breathe.

“You’re certainly the main attraction today, Rias.” Akeno chuckled.

“Yes, unfortunately so.”

It was a fairly casual event so Akeno chose to wear a Shrine Kimono Dress as homage to her late mother, Shuri. She had been dependant on her parents for such a long time but following a special moment when she reconnected with her mother, she had learned to move on, becoming an independent woman and forgiving her father.

To see Akeno undergo such transformation during their time together was nice for Rias. Your past was like your shadow, it will always be there, you can either let it chase you and let it drag you down or focus on the light that is the present. Everyone, no matter what race, has troubles and everyone should be given the opportunity to find their own happiness, no matter who they are. Rias played a part transforming the lives of all her beloved servants but it was their resolve and personal growth that made them who they are today. They still feel indebted to Rias and often show their gratitude with affection and a strive to fight against those who oppose her and the land of peace. Out of all the servants, Akeno had known Rias the longest and therefore held the strongest bond amongst her peerage.

“You certainly look lovely in that outfit, Rias.” Akeno smiled.

Like Akeno, Rias was simply dressed in a tight pencil skirt which covered most of her slender legs and a pale lilac puff sleeved shirt which was pulled tightly around her waist with a heart shaped belt. There wasn’t any time to shop but she still bought along her pale blue purse, one of the most fashionable bags in the human realm of Japan.

“I see you didn’t choose Riser’s dress.”

“Of course not, as I said before, I’ve had this outfit planned for a week.”

“So I see.” Akeno replied dryly, noticing how her top was ever so slightly transparent, seeing the subtle crimson colours with its lacey pattern that stood out against the thin fabric of her lavender shirt.

“I see you also chose to wear your best set, Rias. Your _husband_ will be very pleased. Ufufu.”

“H-hey, stop it! He’s not my husband yet!”

“Mmmmm?”

“…n-never mind, geez!”

She turned away, trying to mask her embarrassment but Akeno giggled at her bashful friend. They then turned their attentions towards the big TV in the VIP lounge.

The host of this Rating Game was shooting questions to the panel of three very important individuals. The leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel, and two leaders of the Underworld, Ajuka Beezlebub and the sister of Rias’ childhood friend, Serafall Leviathan. The latter was wearing a magical girl outfit with a sailor t-shirt, mini skirt and a hear-shaped wand, smiling at every opportunity with a twinkle in her eye. Somewhere in the audience, Rias could feel Sona’s face buried deeply into her hands. Despite Serafall’s outlandish appearance, she was still powerful and being given the _‘Leviathan’_ title to represent the devils of the Underworld was not for show.

<Our Colleague caught up with Lord Riser earlier, this is what he had to say.>

“Oh, speak of the Devil, it’s your fiancé.”

Akeno’s subtle teasing was but a memory, Rias’ blue eyes were focused, her mind submerged squarely on the monitor as a man with a bronze tan and fire yellow hair appeared in front of a sponsored billboard. He was accompanied by a purple haired woman, Yubelluna and a blonde girl with wispy drill-pigtails, Riser’s younger sister, Ravel. The two ladies stood on ceremony as they flanked the man as he looked past the camera.

*****

Interviewing the youngest son of the Phenex was a girl with light chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail, Murayama, accompanied by her pink haired best friend, Katase. A crowd of media gathered around as the two young devils, who were humbled by the presence of this handsome man, were given permission to ask him questions. By his request, he would only answers questions by beautiful women and these two ladies fit the requirements. Murayama went first.

“Good morning, Lord Riser! How are you?”

“Very good mademoiselle, thank you for asking! And, might I add, those dresses you ladies wear make you glow like a diamond!”

The two interviewers squealed as their cheeks warmed up in a pink blush.

“Thank you so much, Lord Riser! U-urm, you go, Katase!”

“Huh? Y-yes! Lord Riser, what are your thoughts on today’s match? Are you satisfied with today’s preparations against Lord Sairaorg?

“Oh yes, I feel nice and refreshed after this morning’s workout. Right, my Queen?”

Riser cocked his head towards Yubelluna, giving her a knowing look and she cupped her cheeks, a little bashful as he embraced her warmly.

“M-might we inquire as to what your workout consists of?”

“Now, now, that is a gentleman’s secret. But, if you ask politely-”

And he leaned forward, stroking Murayama’s neckline, cupping her chin.

“I could give you two ladies a special _‘access’_ backstage.”

With their faces reaching boiling point, steam whistled from their eardrums. An elbow nudged him hard in the ribs, causing Riser to loose footing. He looked down to see his sister looking up at him disapprovingly. He didn’t need to ask what she was thinking, it was written all over her face. It told Riser to take these interviews more seriously, there’s a time and place to be lecherous and this was not the time, nor the place. Chuckling, he looked back at the flustered girls.

“I’m feeling very good about today’s Game. And to answer your question about my routine, well, it’s important to set your strategies in place and to apply the correct methods of preparations mentally and physically… that’s for your average Devil anyway, with me, all that’s required are morning push-ups with plenty of lovemaking because that still counts as exercise!”

“Oh my!”

Murayama was unable to speak so Katase took over.

“L-Lord Sairaorg has been touted as the Strongest Rookie in the Underworld and remains undefeated. What are your thoughts on him and do you have any appropriate plans in place to combat his strengths and weaknesses?”

“Well, as you know, my opponent, despite being born Bael, has failed to inherit his family’s <Power of Destruction> ability. His hard work and ethics are very commendable and it’s no accident that he’s been lauded as the Strongest Rookie. But, he’s never faced _me_.”

He paused dramatically, his chin jerking up to the air, with an entitled smug.

“Having limited abilities, even by the standards of a Pure-Blood, will only get you so far. Today will be the day when he’ll get his reality check. Quashing devils is a fantastic achievement, even by his standards, but he’s in the big leagues now. It would be no shame for him to just surrender, and if he does, I will give him the respect due by allowing him to leave with his dignity intact.”

The other media people who were in the same vicinity gasped impressively as they leaned on his every word. Wherever Riser goes, controversy follows, as did the media, who especially adore him.

“Like me, he is undefeated, but unlike me, he will taste his first defeat today and hopefully he will learn from this valuable experience and the humility needed to be a High Class Devil.”

One of the reporters then whispered something into Katase’s ear. She looked perturbed at the reporter then stole a few glances with the cocky Phenex, hesitation clouding her face. At last, after collecting her thoughts and taking a few deep breaths, she faced the man.

“Y-you do not have to answer this next question, Lord Riser, but… There is a rumour going around of you spending the night with Lord Sairaorg’s Bishop, Coriana Andrealphus. How do you respond to these accusations?”

Ravel frowned as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It’s common for male devils to have harems and even more common to have Mistresses, especially when you consider her brother’s reputation as a playboy, but his ‘flings’ could not save him from the severity of these implications.

Coriana is a devil of Mixed Heritage and most Pure-Blooded Devils look down on those who are not of Pure-Blood. Although it was better than it had been for centuries. discrimination was the norm in the Underworld. For him to be associated with a devil such as she, would damage his reputation. Coriana is also the bishop of today’s opponent, Sairaorg, who himself is not concerned with such trivial matters and is very welcoming of all races, no matter who they are. The young sister looked up at her brother, concerned. Did he really do something as audacious as to spend the night with his opponent’s bishop? The playboy parted his lips, shrugging.

“Who can say? I only recognise them from the neck down.”

The small gathering of media erupted into laughter. Whether or not these circulating rumours were true, Riser always manages to say the right thing. By this point he was seen as a veteran of the Rating Games. The little sister meanwhile looked at him with upturned eyes, feeling foolish for showing concern. What he got up to during his leisure time was not her business, it was even approved by their brothers and father who viewed this as Riser raising the stock of his masculinity.

Still, it would be nice, she thought, if he could settle down a little once he married Rias. The Crimson Ruin Princess seems very level-headed and mature for her age, open minded enough to dwell in the settings of the human realm but respecting the traditions of the devil race. If there is one person who can look passed Riser’s superiority complex and keep him on a leash, it would be Rias. She hasn’t officially accepted their engagement just yet but Ravel sensed she wasn’t entirely against it either, otherwise they wouldn’t have exchanged as many letters as they had.

“Finally, h-has a date been set for your wedding with Lady Rias?”

“Negative. We simply have not had the chance to converse or exchange pleasantries let alone having the time to prepare a wedding of all things. She respects and supports my upcoming battle with her cousin and so agreed to postpone our celebrations until further notice! Aah, she is such a sweet lovely soul, and honestly, from the bottom of my heart, she’s too _good_ for me. I feel so blessed being born a devil of this time!”

Somewhere out there, that very same crimson-haired beauty was cupping her hands over her face but Riser still emblazoned this story for this gullible mass of devils. It was true that a wedding was yet to be arranged but not for the reasons he explained. It didn’t stop the immortal bird from revelling in his own modified story, however.

“T-thank you Lord Riser, and good luck!”

“No, no, thank you ladies for being _you_.”

Ravel winced, turning her head away, green in the face as the ladies swooned around him.

*****

It took some time but after he had received plenty of kisses and contact details Riser walked down a quiet narrow hall with Yubelluna and Ravel in toe. The little sister looked up to him with her blue eyes, a typical trait of the Phenex House. His crude and curt replies define who he is but there was something about him today that felt different. He was pumped up more than usual, which is needed for a tough battle, but this just seemed different.

“Are you ok, Elder Brother? You seem distracted.”

“Oh, my dear little sister,” Riser chuckled, his walk becoming more brisk. “I can’t help but be excited to see the look on my dear Rias’ face after my victory. I’ve rehearsed my proposal one hundred times this morning but I simply cannot contain my excitement! I practiced on Yubelluna and she went weak at the knees, right my dear?”

“Yes, Lord Riser, it was very romantic.”

The Bomb Queen sounded elated, as if she was the one being proposed to. Ravel though, didn’t seem very convinced.

“That’s all so well and good but we have to beat Sairaorg first.”

“Pftt, ahahahah! Oh Little Sister, you worry too much you cute little tsundere.”

Riser with his chest puffed out and drawing up his already large stature to full height, patronisingly patted his younger Phenex on the head.

“That Bael kid is way over his head if he thinks he’s going to come out of this match with his hand raised in victory. He should thank me, I’m giving him my precious time. Yes. Because of me he will have his five minutes of fame. Centuries from now the whole Underworld will talk about a deficient devil who fought valiantly against me, Riser Phenex!”

“…”

Ravel shook her head in resignation, the older brother’s head was clearly lost in the clouds.

Before long the trio reached a certain door with the nameplate _Team Riser Phenex_ inscribed on it, Riser slammed open the door, announcing his arrival to his cheering Peerage, who are more than happy to see him. They’ve been waiting for a long time for their King to arrive.

“Did you manage to come up with a strategy, Lady Ravel?”

Yubelluna posed the important question.

No matter how many times he brushes it off, this fight with Sairaorg and his Peerage was going to be brutal. Whilst Riser spends most of his time doing whatever he pleases, Ravel had been watching the previous Rating Games involving Sairaorg, studying him and his peerage meticulously, from their fighting styles to how they were deployed tactically. Sairaorg was extremely powerful, as was his Queen, Kuisha Abbadon. In short, underestimating them would be a huge mistake and beating them would require a lot of intricate planning and careful strategizing.

Fortunately for Riser and his Peerage, they had with them the Master Strategist who was wise beyond her years. A young devil whose high intelligence not only exceeds that of the Rookie Four, but even Riser himself. If the men in the Phenex family were brawn, than the female were the brains. She was the youngest daughter and child of the Phenex Family, Ravel Phenex. The young lady smiled, her face brimming with confidence and determination, made of flames and steel.

“Yes, I’ve come up with the perfect plan.”


	6. Team Bael vs Team Phenex (Part One)

The dark navy sky was coated with tiny dots that flickered in distance. Somewhere in this metropolis a humongous building, illuminated by hues of purple and white, was the main attraction to the community of the Underworld. Even those who couldn’t get tickets were able to watch this spectacular event from the comfort of their homes, everyone vying to watch without missing a beat. It was one of the most highly anticipated matches in recent years and that’s saying something considering how long devils live for! It was the Strongest Rookie against the Strongest Prodigy, the unmovable object against the unstoppable force, two undefeated High-Class Devils, the Lion and the Phoenix.

The match between Team Sairaorg Bael versus Team Riser Phenex was nigh.

*****

“Good Evening Ladies, Gentleman and Children of all ages! I, Naud Gamigin, will be your announcer for the evening! The arbiter for tonight’s game will be Rudiger Rosenkreutz! We also have special guests today! We are joined today by experts who will offer and impart their insight and wisdom for tonight’s game. I have the pleasure of being joined by Azazel, the Governor-General of Fallen Angels and the leaders of the Underworld who need no further introduction, Ajuka Beelzebub and Serafall Leviathan! For tonight’s game…”

The spectators held their breathe, hardly daring to breath. In Rating Games there were all kinds of stipulations and types of games imposed. Depending on the type of game chosen it could prove to favour and/or give the advantage to one side of the party. The majority of the Rating Games were standard and made it simple for the fighters involved but special matches like this required special stipulations and made it difficult for even veterans to strategize tactics. Then Naud parted his lips.

“For tonight’s game we shall use a popular Rating Game Variant, the Dice Figure Game!”

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers. This type of Rating Game proved to be a nightmare for the Kings in a tactical sense but it’s due to the unpredictable nature of this game that creates entertainment value for those watching in the stadium and millions watching from all over the underworld.

By this time a certain Crimson Ruin Princess took her seat. The VIP suite offered more than just luxurious services, its seating was arranged and situated at exactly the best distance and height, providing the best viewing pleasure in the whole venue. This was the difference between being a High-Class Devil and those of Low and Middle-Class. Normally Rias wouldn’t entertain the idea of indulging in such luxury, let alone attending a Rating Game in person, usually opting to watch them on television. However, this was no ordinary match or ordinary occasion, she was the VIP guest of her future husband (pending), Riser Phenex, and had no choice but to attend. This whole haughty and pompous vibe gave her an unwelcome headache, no matter how many hours she mingled with the “right” people, it was something she could never get used to. As she grumbled to herself a lady in a red dress, with long blonde drill har, took a seat next to her, revealing a beautiful smile which glimmered as much as her jewellery as did her stunning blue eyes, a family trait of a certain noble family.

“Hello again Rias, let us hope for a good match.”

“I’m sure it will be a good match indeed, Lady Phenex.”

“Hehe, now, now, Rias, no need to be formal, just call me Mother.”

“…r-right.”

At the side of her, Rias could sense Akeno internally giggling as Koneko continues to munch on her snacks. Now was not the time to be riled up by the Mother of potential Groom-To-Be who seemed to delight in the thought that Rias, a powerful devil, would soon be her daughter-in-law and she revelled in the idea. Oh well, now that Rias was here she might as well take this time to study both her cousin and fiancé up close. It could prove to be useful when she starts to enter more Rating Game tournaments with her own precious Peerage.

The way they idolised her made her feel warm inside, she is the type of woman to shower her beloved devils with hugs and affection, a typical trait of the Gremory House. That’s why her father, Zeoticus, had a large harem. He was popular with the ladies and they enamoured him in return. Despite his busy schedule he always found the time for his beloved harem and despite her mother’s insistence and consent of allowing him to marry them, he opted not to do so. If he were to marry them, just think of how many siblings Rias would have had by now. The Gremory would have become the most powerful house among the remaining Pure-Blooded noble families.

How would it be, she wondered, for Riser? It was no secret he had many flings with women left, right and centre and it was rumoured he chose his servants based on the stereotypes of the anime video games he plays. Amongst the women in his all-female peerage, he seemed especially attached to his Queen, Yubelluna. When they, no, if hypothetically _THEY_ were to marry, would Riser want to take Yubelluna to be the second bride? If the husband wanted to wed multiple wives, it would be Rias’ job, as the wife, to manage his harem, even if it were, hypothetically, just them too. It wouldn’t be just wives either, Mistresses were far more common, especially in the case of her Father and Elder Brother.

_Wait, why am I thinking about this now? I already made up my mind I didn’t like Riser, right? Well, I suppose it makes sense that I am thinking about it…_

To her left, and dominating the row behind her were families and acquaintances of the Phenex family. Red suits, blonde hair, blue eyes were all swarming around her. It was only natural that marriage was on her mind. Putting those feelings aside, the match was now going to begin. If only for a short while, she can completely forget about her worries and troubles and just focus on the match of the century.

Who is going to win? Rias’ cousin or Rias’ fiancé? If there was a moment where she didn’t want to be stuck in the middle, this was that moment!

*****

** Dice Figure Game **

This game was devised to be quick short battles. Each King, with their own dice, will roll a six-sided dice ranging from 1 – 12. The value of the servants are ranked in accordance to their devil piece.

  * King = 1 -12 (range from 1 to 12 depending on their judging committee’s personal value of the said King)
  * Queen = 9 Pawns
  * Rook = 5 Pawns
  * Knight = 3 Pawns
  * Bishop = 3 Pawns
  * Pawn = 1 Pawn (base value)



The Teamsheet for today’s matchup are as follows:

**Team Bael**

  * King: Sairaorg - 12 Pawns
  * Queen: Kuisha - 9 Pawns
  * Rook: Gandoma - 5 Pawns
  * Rook: Ladora - 5 Pawns
  * Knight: Liban - 3 Pawns
  * Knight: Beruka - 3 Pawns
  * Bishop: Coriana - 3 Pawns
  * Bishop: Misteeta - 3 Pawns
  * Pawn: Regulus - 7 Pawns



**Team Phenex**

  * King: Riser - 12 Pawns
  * Queen: Yubelluna - 9 Pawns
  * Rook: Isabela - 5 Pawns
  * Rook: Xuelan - 5 Pawns
  * Knight: Karlamine - 3 Pawns
  * Knight: Siris - 3 Pawns
  * Bishop: Ravel - 3 Pawns
  * Bishop: Mihae - 3 Pawns
  * Pawn: Ile and Nel - 2 Pawns
  * Pawn: Ni and Li - 2 Pawns
  * Pawn: Marion - 1 Pawn
  * Pawn: Burent - 1 Pawn
  * Pawn: Shuriya - 1 Pawn
  * Pawn: Mira - 1 Pawn



As per the host’s instructions the two Kings walked up to their podiums, picked up their dice, and rolled it into the golden bowl. Much like before the spectators paused as they waited with bated breath… and the results are in.

“There you have it folks, Team Bael has rolled 3 Pawns whist Team Phenex has rolled 6! Kings, you may start conferring! Please make these fifteen minutes count! Good luck, everyone!”

*****

All kinds of rules and stipulations existed and it came as no surprise to Ravel that the Underworld Committee chose the Variant Dice Figure Game, especially with the magnitude of the contest and who was involved. Two undefeated behemoths were colliding so of course they were going to select the most obvious and most popular game in all of the Underworld.

But still, Ravel didn’t relent or rest on her laurels, she still researched, observed and made notes based on the games and rules the committee were most likely to use. There was no margin for error and lucky for the young lady, her brain, despite being stored inside her small but growing frame, operated like a computer whose IQ exceeds most High-Class Devils, her brother included. Her mind never stopped working, even now.

_Six pieces, huh?_

“Now, now, my lovelies!” Riser proclaimed, cutting off the thought process of his sister. “This is our big moment to show the difference of our strength with that Bael Kid! Let’s give it our best shot! If you win, I’ll reward you all with a sweet loving kiss~ mua-”

“Ooooooh!!!”

All the girls in his peerage screamed in tandem. If they were nervous before, their King’s reward was more than enough to motivate them and lift them out of their slumber. There was nothing wrong with being nervous, adrenaline is a good thing and it shows the spirit of the fighter and how they are focused and aware of the importance of this match. It’s certainly been a while since Ravel had seen any of them nervous but luckily Riser quashed their doubts. That was his role, as for Ravel’s role…

“My dear Sister,” Riser beckoned tunefully, with over dramatic arm gestures. “What do you propose we should do?”

What to do, indeed.

Mathematically and on paper, Team Phenex held the advantage, they had one servant more than their opposition but underestimating them because of numbers would be their undoing.

Sairaorg was a monster and could take on a whole peerage all by himself without breaking a sweat, thus earning him the nicknames “Battle Maniac” and “Lion King.” His Queen, Kuisha, is just as dangerous on her own. Even so, if you take these two out of the equation, there was one servant that made Ravel sweat, the Pawn that took up 7 pieces, Regulus.

His abilities, personality, mannerisms were unknown and that itself created fear for the opposition. Since Sairaorg was promoted to High-Class Devil and was given his own Devil Pieces by Ajuka, he’s never once used Regulus in battle, and that makes him an entity to be feared. An unknown enigma. It frustrated Ravel, with little to no information about him, she couldn’t come up with a strategy to counter his abilities and because Sairaorg made quick work of his opponents, Regulus was never used. There is no telling what he’s capable of but one thing was for sure, he was Sairaorg’s trump card. Win or lose, if they manage to draw him out, for lack of a better term, and force him to use his abilities, perhaps Ravel can study and learn and come up with a strategy for when they fight again in the future. For now, she must focus on the present.

Ravel cupped her chin, thinking deeply.

“We can send out six pieces, they can only send out three. Therefore, I hypothesize that they will most likely send out one of their knights.”

Ravel was confident enough to rule out Sairaorg’s two Bishops, Coriana Andrealphus and Misteeta Sabnock. The former, a devil with mixed heritage, was a support type who had only showcased her abilities a couple of times but never battles on her own. The latter, a Devil with Human heritage and a Sacred Gear user, possessed outstanding magical abilities that wields fire and can seal his opponent’s ability for a short amount of time. Judging by what she’s seen of him, much like Coriana, he never fought alone and he always executes this technique on one opponent at a time. If he were to trap one member of her team, the other would be able to attack Misteeta from his blind spot.

With this conjecture, it was bound to be Liban Crocell or Beluga Furcas.

In all honesty, it could be either one or the other. Both are as equally as talented and fearsome on their own as they are as a group. Liban, a Devil with Human Heritage, also possess a Sacred Gear, and with his exceptional swordsmanship can use ice and manipulate gravity if they were in his field of vision. Beluga, on the other hand, is the epitome of what a chivalric knight is. His speed is frighteningly quick, it even exceeds the supersonic sound when he rides his horse. Being one of two of the Pure-Blooded Devils with Kuisha, it’s often speculated Beluga would soon earn a promotion from a Middle-Class Devil to High-Class.

With much perusing and analysing in the unlimited capacity that was Ravel’s brain, she finally nodded in affirmation and addressed her fellow members.

“He’ll send out Beluga.”

“Interesting!” Riser bellowed, more pumped up and animated than usual. “That means we’ll fight fire with fire, no pun intended, and send out Karlamine and Siris-”

“No Elder Brother,” Ravel interjected. “That would be unwise. We need to keep one knight in reserve for future battles.”

Beluga, wielding a humongous lance and possessing godly speed, what they would need in this match is a knight and a supporter.

As far as knights go, Riser has Karlamine and Siris. Siris is extremely powerful, strong enough to wield a weapon that doubled the weight of her size. However, as quick and as nimble as she is, she wouldn’t be able to keep up with Beluga’s speed, even if she did match up with his strength and swordsmanship. It would be better if she fought power type opponents rather than one who specialises in speed. Karlamine would be more suited and a better match. By what Ravel witnessed of her partner and opponent, Karlamine will be able to match his speed and with a supporter nearby, will perhaps be a tad stronger too. There was no question that Karlamine should be the one to face Beluga directly, but who should support her?

3 out of 6. Who is going to be the remaining servant to assist Karlamine in her battle? It can only be one of the two bishops, Mihae or Ravel The younger sister is confident her assistance will lead her and Karlamine to victory. Being a Phenex gives her the advantage where, even if she were to be defeated, she could still be part of the 15 minute strategic meeting but without participating. This is the loophole and convenience of being immortal. That doesn’t mean she’s willing to squander her team’s chances though, it’s best to get the job done than chase for glory.

Besides, Mihae is just as capable. As far as supporters goes, she is one of the best around. Her potential downfall is her kind, polite demeanour. Ravel worried that she may be too nice at times, especially towards her opponents. It’s not really a question of her needing to toughen up but more that she needs to be streetwise and gain a ruthless streak. It’s not an issue now but it may create problems later against more experienced and devious opponents. Luckily, with Team Bael, you see what you get, everyone is chivalrous and gallant, always wearing their heart on their sleeve. This match will be good experience for her and it will help Karlamine greatly. If all else fails, they could always impose on the special “Wild Card Rule” which was surprisingly introduced as a new trump card as inspired by the Angels and Seraphs of Heaven. The Lords and Angels work in mysterious ways…

It pays to bear in mind the four sub categories the participants are placed in: Power, Technique, Wizard and Support. These can help determine which participants to send out depending on the opposition. For self-note purposes Ravel analysed her team as well as Sairaorg’s Team and compiled data.

**Team Phenex Categories**

King

Riser - Power

Queen

Yubelluna - Wizard

Bishops

Ravel - Wizard / Support

Mihae - Support

Knights

Karlamine - Technique

Siris - Power

Rooks

Isabela - Power

Xuelan - Power / Technique

Pawns

Ile and Nel - Technique

Ni and Li - Power

Marion - Support

Burent - Support

Shuriya - Power

Mira - Technique

**Team Bael Categories**

King

Sairaorg - Power

Queen

Kuisha - Wizard

Bishops

Coriana - Support

Misteeta - Support

Knights

Liban - Technique

Beluga - Technique

Rooks

Gandoma - Power

Ladora - Power

Pawn

Regulus - Power

Sairaorg is going to send out a Technique type, most likely Beluga. On this side Karlamine is a Technique type, Siris is a Power type, Mihae is a Support type whilst Ravel is a mixture of Wizard and Support. Scrutinising the pros and cons of her decisions along with the potential and multiple outcomes of every eventuality of every scenario, when she’s in the zone she treated the whole Rating Game, from details large and small, like a game of chess. She was an encyclopaedia of knowledge whose strategic mind is as good as any of those in the Top Ten Rating Game Kings. With a satisfied but confident smile she nodded, turning back to her teammates.

“Ok, I have a plan…”

*****

“Ok Kings, please stop conferring and show us your servants who will be competing!”

The screen that shielded the podiums now disappeared to reveal the fighters. On one podium stood a knight in armour who rode a horse. On the other side stood a female knight whose gear is a combination of a European Knight and a Japanese Samurai. Beside her stood a young noble lady wearing a long luxurious kimono.

“There you have it ladies and gentleman, the first match is settled! It’s Beluga Furcas of Team Bael vs Karlamine and Mihae of Team Phenex! Let the match begin!!!”


	7. Team Bael vs Team Phenex (Part Two)

The visualisation of the roaring crowd in this stacked stadium changed into a large green field with rocky mountains. It was a fitting venue for knights who heroically threw themselves into the throes of battle and bloodshed. Three figures stand amidst this battlefield.

The short haired female knight stood her ground, sizing up her opponent as he mounted his great horse, wielding his large lance which was twice the size of his two young opponents. He stared them down with his green eyes, resonating a deep focus and a fighting spirit which was only equalled by the Battle Maniac himself, his king, Sairaorg.

“I am the Knight of Lord Sairaorg Bael, Beluga Furcas!” he exclaimed, pointing his lance forward. “Let us fight fair and square!!”

Everyone cheered at Beluga’s rallying cry, mostly the ladies. It was clear who was the more popular one in this bout. The cheers and jeers of the audience didn’t deter the two young ladies, despite their youthful looks they too were grizzled and experienced. The cheers fell on deaf eyes as the Lady Knight closed her eyes, her heartbeat resounding inside her eardrums.

Since upon her reincarnation as a Devil she served Riser loyally with unconditional love and devotion, both as a woman and as a knight. A lot has happened since that time, her vigorous training day and night, all the joy and tears, it had all led to this moment. Was it worth it? Will the battle end with her sword raised in victory? Thoughts flooded through her mind as a hand rubbed her back gently, a sense of calm and rationality returning. She looked up. Her Bishop companion and best friend smiled, Mihae, offering comfort, support and reassurance.

Karlamine nodded to Mihae, nothing needed to be said. Pulling out white cloths from her pouch she wrapped them around her head, exuding the vibes of a European Knight and a Japanese Samurai rolled into one. Now that she was poised and focused, Karla shifted her focus to the male knight, self-confidence etching her beautiful chiselled face. Any ounce of hesitation left her face as she found her voice.

“I am the Knight of Lord Riser Phenex, Karlamine Pendragon! I look forward to our battle!”

The audience hushed, they reacted to her own cry with thunderous applauds. All the ladies love Beluga, that much is true, but devils in general also adore underdogs or those who always give it their all. Just one look at her and you know she’s the type who wears her heart on her sleeve and backs up everything she says. Not just this, she’s very humble and like all knights, fights with the code of honour and for her pride as a knight.

Come win, lose or draw, she will leave it all on the line.

“You ready, Mihae?”

“I am most ready, Miss Karla!”

When Rudiger officially signalled the start of the match, two pieces of metal clashed.

*****

“Your winner and the sole survivor of this match…Karlamine Pendragon of Team Phenex!!”

Not for the first time the crowd erupted into cheers but this time it was much louder. The young Knight of Phenex earned herself new admirers and fans all over the Underworld with her grit and bravery. It was a long hard battle but Karla managed to narrowly win. Mihae, sacrificing herself to ensure victory to their team, was marginally bittersweet but that still didn’t detract from the fact that the two of them together managed to take down a very powerful devil in Beluga. After the battlefield switched back to the stadium Karlamine faced the smiling crowd and bowed to them with grace befitting her role as Riser Phenex’s Knight. Among these admirers in the audience was a certain busty red head, who was deeply moved by the devils in this bout.

“All three of them were amazing.” Rias sighed with admiration in her voice, the elegant blonde lady smiled and nodded in agreement, puffing her chest out with pride. Servants of her son were bound to be amazing after all.

“What do you think, Rias?” she posed the question to her impending-daughter-in-law, raising her voice slightly. Considering how loud and rowdy the atmosphere was, it was hard to think let alone speak. Rias perused her thoughts for a short while before coming to a conclusion and offering her observations.

“All three devils are extremely talented and their contrasting styles made it an interesting clash. Beluga is clearly a fearsome foe on his own and even if you double team him, you’re not guaranteed victory. Normally Beluga should have the advantage in this type of contest, however…”

“Hmm?”

“The Teamwork of Karlamine and Mihae was what won the battle of this fight and not because of the numbers. The concept of teamwork and hardwork is engrained into their DNA, it is as if they have a telepathic relationship. They seem to know what the other is thinking without even saying anything, a bit like what I have with Akeno…”

“Indeed, my Dear. It takes more than physical strength to win a battle, and winning a battle does not mean you have won the war. Beluga might have eliminated Mihae-”

“But Mihae sacrificing herself meant that Karlamine was able to deliver that finishing and decisive blow.”

“Correct, my Dear. My, you are so very clever for someone so young! I can’t wait for the day when you become my Daughter-In-Law!”

Lady Phenex warmly patted Rias on the back like she was praising a daughter who had answered question correctly in school. Rias felt the flocks of her blonde hair brushing up against her cheek, tickling them. A lovely sweet fragrance wafting through the air, the type that would be used by only high ranking families of the Underworld. It was beautiful and suited the appearance of the lady in red whose cleavage, neck, ears and fingers were adorned in jewellery, diamonds and all kinds of gemstones. Rias wasn’t one to give in to flattery, but for some reason, it felt nice to receive praise and compliments from Riser’s mother, surprising even herself by such behaviour. Why? Not even she knew.

“W-well, as King, it’s my duty to observe and study my fellow devils, I worked hard to build up my own reputation with my precious servants and to uphold the glory of our house.”

“And so you should, Rias.” Then she added quietly.

“It must be just as awkward for you as it is for Riser.”

“…?”

Awkward for Riser? Did Rias hear that right? It was almost inaudible but being a devil came with certain perks, such as the senses being heightened tenfold. It almost sounded melancholic, like a mother who lay trouble at her child’s feet. As she looked a little distressed Rias decided against asking her for clarification, choosing to respect her inner-thoughts and privacy. Not every thought needs to be shared. After looking forlornly in the direction of her son, Lady Phenex cleared her throat and turned back to Rias.

“I know! Instead of calling me Mother, why not call me Reina?”

“T-that’s…. very well, Reina.”

Hesitantly, Rias decided to acquiesce to Lady Phenex’s demands and call her by her first name. She was already being assertive and overly friendly, just like her own mother. Do all devil women become pushy when they become wives and mothers, interfering with their children’s futures? When Rias becomes a wife and a mother she’ll be sure to give her own children some space and not interfere with their lives! At this moment she’s more than content being a cool Aunt to Millicas. In this instance she somewhat felt the strong desire to impress Reina and found herself willingly being in the palm of her hand. Subconsciously, she was keen to make a good impression on her and decided to be as demure and elegant as possible but it made her feel queasy to think about it so swiftly changed her focus.

She thought more over about the battle she had just witnessed. Karlamine was extremely fast. It was hard to tell if she was going at top speed today but she was travelling fast enough to create a sonic boom multiple times, so did Beluga for that matter. As painful as it was to admit, she is probably faster than her own Knight, Kiba. Kiba was skilled with the sword but when it comes to overall prowess Karlamine would probably have him beat, especially if she worked together with Mihae as the two of them shared a great chemistry and a deep level of understanding. Kiba would stand no chance on his own against the two of them, even if he teamed up with Koneko. Koneko is more powerful than Karlamine and Mihae combined but she is still an inexperienced Rook and would need more time to gel and work with Kiba.

One thing did puzzle her about Karlamine and so she decided to ask Reina about it.

“I didn’t realise Karlamine belonged to the House of Pendragon, did they disown her?”

“Haha, not quite, Rias.” Reina chuckled and took a deep breath, messaging her temples. The stadium was loud enough to give anyone a migraine.

“Many years ago, Karlamine was one of the knights in training and was under the direct tutelage of Lord Uther.”

“Wow…”

“She took an interest in both the western culture as well as the eastern culture of the living realm. One day, however, an intruder came into the Pendragon Estate, targeting Le Fay. Karlamine, still inexperienced at the time, sacrificed her life in order to save Lord Arthur’s younger sister.”

Rias’ eyes widened as wide as the full moon on a clear night sky.

“Something like that happened?”

“Yes. Luckily the intruder was caught and tried for his crimes. Lord Uther then contacted the House of Phenex. Despite our differences are Heroes and Devils the two of our houses are long time allies. A young man with blazing blonde hair, accompanied by a young lady with eastern robes, appeared before Karlamine and using his Knight piece, he reincarnated her as his Servant.”

“Riser and Mihae…”

The two of them shared a knowing silence, then looked back to see the young knight returning to her team, earning a hug from her companions. It certainly surprised Rias to learn Karla’s roots were so dark. Under most circumstances Riser was a womanizer and a show off but it looks like he has a sensitive and endearing side that no one sees. It would seem even Riser could be serious when he needed to be, especially in the face of death. It interested her that he wasn’t accompanied by her Queen but by his Bishop, Mihae. If the two of them had it off upon Karla’s Reincarnation, it’s no wonder they had developed such a good friendship.

“Young Mihae experienced a similar trauma to Karlamine when she was a bodyguard to her Feudal Lord in the East and to see something like that happen to an ally of the Phenex hurt her deeply.”

“I see…”

Humans are vulnerable and fragile and their lives can end in a second. It was unconventional but becoming a Reincarnated Devil gives humans a second chance at life. Rias thought back to all her cute Devil Pieces who had experienced a hard life. Even when they became her servants, getting over the past didn’t happen overnight, it took years and much pacifying. Some scars run deep, deeper than the mind could ever comprehend.

Rias thought about her own life, she had never experienced anything traumatic. Is it because she’s a Pure-Blooded Devil and never experienced the concept of death? Was she protected by her high position in a high class Devil family? She loved human culture and felt bad that her friends and people like Karlamine had to suffer before their impending reincarnations. Looking at the positives, everyone seems for having a second chance at life. Karlamine looked as though she was having the time of her life and even noticed her weeping at the end of a hard earned win.

“…I wonder if Riser feels the same.”

*****

In the second round Sairaorg rolled 8 pawns and Riser rolled 7 pawns. Riser was tempted to send out Isabela and his two pawns Ni and Li. However, upon Ravel’s sage advice, he sent out his Knight Siris who is worth 3 pawns, Ile and Nel worth 2 pawns, and pawns Marion and Burent, who are worth 2 pawns each. Sairaorg meanwhile sent out his Rook Gandoma who is worth 5 pawns and bishop, Coriana, who is worth 3 pawns.

The battle was fast and brutal and unfortunately for Riser Gandoma and Coriana made quick work of his Pawns. It wasn’t a fruitless effort however as Siris miraculously took out Gandoma but a lapse in concentration and perhaps a tad of conceitedness cost her, overlooking Coriana’s ice magic. In the end the match ended with Coriana being the sole survivor. The pattern didn’t stop there.

For the third match Sairaorg rolled 6 pawns as Riser rolled an astonishing 9! Once again Riser wanted to throw out Yubelluna to eliminate everyone at once but her younger and much wiser sister talked him out of it and with good reason. Representing Team Bael for the third match was Knight Liban, worth 3 pawns and Bishop Misteeta, worth 3 pawns. Upon his sister’s advice Riser sent out Rook Xuelan, worth 5 pawns as well as Pawns Mira, Shuriya, Ni and Li who are worth a total combination of 4 pawns.

It went pretty much the same as the second bout. All the Pawns put up a valiant effort but the strengths in their opposition was like night and day. Shuriya, Ile and Nel were swiftly eliminated by Liban after falling for Misteeta’s spell but Mira held her own enough to eliminate Misteeta and match Liban’s blow for two minutes. Ultimately the difference of strengths proved too much for Mira and Liban eliminated her. However, this was all the distraction Xuelan needed to take Sairaorg’s Knight out of the equation. In a surprising turn of events Xuelan was the only remaining devil left on the battlefield, her arms raised in victory.

It was bittersweet to lose so many members in these two matches but it went all accordingly to Ravel’s plan. Sometimes you have to lose the smaller fights to win the big ones. The Pawns played their roles really well and Siris was magnificent in her role of eliminating Gandoma from the second game and Xuelan in eliminating Liban from the third game.

The remaining participants:

**Team Bael**

  * King: Sairaorg – 12 Pawns
  * Queen: Kuisha – 9 Pawns
  * Rook: Ladora – 5 Pawns
  * Bishop: Coriana – 3 Pawns
  * Pawn: Regulus – 7 Pawns



**Team Phenex**

  * King: Riser – 12 Pawns
  * Queen: Yubelluna – 9 Pawns
  * Rook: Isabela – 5 Pawns
  * Rook: Xuelan – 5 Pawns
  * Knight: Karlamine – 3 Pawns
  * Bishop: Ravel– 3 Pawns



“Gentlemen, please roll your dice!”

Sairaorg and Riser rolled their number respectively and each got…12.

“Oh my! Will the Kings send themselves out in the fourth match! You have fifteen minutes to decide who to send out! Make it count!!”

*****

_12 eh?_

Ravel cupped her chin in thought, side glancing to her elder brother every so often. For two teams to roll the number 12 is too coincidental for her liking. It seems it wants the two Kings to ascend their throne and fight on the frontline. It was almost too inviting and too conveniently timed. She wouldn’t be surprised if this match was fixed. As tempting as it was it was simply too soon for the King to go out and fight, they needed to preserve their strengths and energy until their resource power was depleted.

First things first, it’s important to consider who Sairaorg could send out using 12 pawns with the servants available to him.

**Option One:** Sairaorg solo = 12 pawns in total (maxed out)

**Option Two:** Kuisha = 9 and Coriana = 3, two of them = 12 pawns in total (maxed out)

**Options Three:** Ladora = 5 and Regulus = 7, two of them = 12 pawns in total (maxed out)

Ravel felt she could rule out options two and three. If Sairaorg was going to send out Kuisha then he would send her out alone, she wouldn’t need back up. Option three seemed unlikely as Ladora is not suited to facing large groups by himself and he probably wouldn’t team up with Regulus. For whatever reason Sairaorg deliberately keeps Regulus in reserve. His abilities and powers are unknown but there’s no doubt that he’s Sairaorg’s ultimate trump card. He’s more likely to send out his Queen alone than sending out Regulus to team up with someone. Ravel hasn’t so much as seen Regulus’ face let alone his fighting ability, making him potentially the most dangerous foe in Sairaorg’s peerage.

Ravel kept scratching her head in thought but in the end there was no need to think too deeply.

“Knowing Lord Sairaorg, he’ll probably be itching for a fight and send himself out, like the battle maniac he is.”

“Humph! Quite a reckless one, isn’t he?” Riser scoffed, earning a glare from her younger sister.

“If he’s going to send himself out…”

In all honesty, no one here besides Riser could possibly stand up to Sairaorg but that’s not to say that they can’t slow him down and deplete his stamina, increasing Riser’s chances at victory. By this logic, she reasoned, Team Phenex needed to send out someone who is strong enough to handle the battle maniac for five minutes before their inevitable elimination. After looking at her options on the bench and exhausting her brain she nodded.

“Yubelluna, you and I should take on Lord Sairaorg together, and weaken him for Elder Brother.”

“By your will, Lady Ravel.”

A brief silence roamed the space. It was going to be a difficult battle and no doubt entering the Lion’s Den most likely meant not coming out of this in one piece. Riser’s face especially had a mixture of emotions. He loves all his servants dearly but Yubelluna was his number one lover and Ravel was his adorable little sister. Ravel was essentially volunteering both herself and Yubelluna to go right into the heart of the Lion’s Den and not coming out of this alive. It was a complicated feeling that stirred inside the pit of his stomach. Despite understanding the risks and consequences both Yubelluna and the younger sister showed no ounce of hesitation, fully aware they’re not going to come out of a Sairaorg match unscathed.

Riser’s hand unknowingly lingered over his blazer pocket, where it contained a certain velveteen box, the contents of which were meant for the finger of a certain busty Gremory. Sacrifices were meant to be made, that was just the way it was in Rating Games, but witnessing his love ones losing right before his eyes was not something he enjoyed or something he could ever get used to.

The Phenex looked at all his servants who looked at him with resolute eyes. He could tell by the eyes of his Queen and Bishop they were prepared and willing to essentially sacrifice themselves. After a dejected sigh, Riser opened his mouth to speak.

“Riser Phenex!” a voice roared, rendering the whole audience silent. Everyone turned to look in the direction of the voice, Sairaorg being on the edge of his platform.

“I am going to enter myself into the fray. If you are a true King, a true devil and the true _‘man’_ that I think you are, I expect you to do the same!”

“Oooooh!!” The audience exclaimed, intrigued by this new sudden development.

“Haaaaa….”

All Ravel could do was rub the temples of her head. Sairaorg employs this tactic all the time in his fights. Rile up his opponent, antagonise them indirectly by questioning their fighting spirit and announce who he’ll send out, challenging the opposition to send out the ‘right’ devil. She wasn’t too worried though, Riser was rash but there’s a reason why he and his peerage have remained unbeaten minus the time they lost deliberately on political grounds. Sairaorg’s challenge was a provocation but there’s no way her elder brother would fall for such an obvious trap-

“…fine.”

“Huh?”

With a face unreadable Riser looked out towards Sairaorg with his fists clenched, one of them clutching the outline of the pocket where the Engagement Ring resided. He stood still, not moving even an inch, his breathing becoming deep, long and not steady. Ravel was worried, understandably so. After knowing him his whole life, she recognised this pattern and these mannerisms very well and in this situation, nothing good could possibly come out of it.

“Elder Brother, listen to me! You mustn’t give into his provocations! He’s saying these things on purpose to get you to dance to his tunes! Don’t let him get inside your head! Elder Brother!”

Try as she might, it was no use… Riser looked up, fire emitting and burning fiercely behind the exterior of his sharp blue eyes. The fire and determination was burning strong inside this Phenex as he stared down the Lion that stood before him.

“In the name of the House of Phenex, I, Riser Phenex, shall accept your challenge, Sairaorg!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really nice and flattering that some of you enjoy my Riser x Rias story and regrettably some of you had to wait for months for this chapter to be complete. I’m an artist and draw a lot more than I write, I’ve especially been really busy with commissions. I’m a big fan of this pairing and wanted to share my vision on how it could have worked if Rias ended up with Riser in canon however due to various circumstances and commitments, I had to put this fun little hobby on hold. This chapter was especially difficult but I eventually managed to finish it. I’m not sure when the next chapter will be complete but I will definitely continue this story until the end. =)


End file.
